1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable connector, and more particularly to a movable connector capable of flexible absorbing displacements caused when a partner connector is fitted to the movable connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of connectors having male and female housings which are automatically connected to each other by machinery, such as when wire harnesses are connected to instrumentation during the assembly of automobiles, it has been suggested in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-20578 that one of the housings be made flexibly movable on a panel to absorb any displacements caused when the two housings are fitted together.
As shown in FIG. 5 of Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-20578, a connector proposed for the above-mentioned purpose comprises a male housing and a bracket which is formed separately from the male housing. The bracket has fitting portions, which include flexible engagement arms for flexibly supporting the male housing, and mounting members for securing the male connector to a panel.
In the structure described above, the fitting portions and the mounting members enable the male housing to absorb small positional changes when a female housing is joined thereto. However, since the male housing and the bracket are separately formed and assembled elements, the number of parts that need to be manufactured and assembled is unavoidably increased, which results in increased manufacturing costs and assembly time.
Furthermore, according to the structure above, the overall size of the connector has to be made relatively large, and this results in a more complicated manufacturing process.